


Anubis and the Archaeologist

by Monstartle (SecretSaver)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Monster Boyfriend, Monster sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSaver/pseuds/Monstartle
Summary: An archaeologist and her team is sent to a recently discovered temple in Egypt. The temple seems to be built for a cult of Anubis. As the team excavates the head archaeologist begins to have strange encounters with a melanistic african wolf and is accompanied with odd dreams. That is, until the site is completely uncovered…





	Anubis and the Archaeologist

The head archaeologist and her team arrived in Egypt early in the morning via helicopter. They were sent in because of a discovery of a new temple. It was apparently quite small, or perhaps unfinished, so only a few other archaeologists accompanied her.

The sun was only just kissing the land as they flew in, the sky had a gentle periwinkle hue, and it was a bit cool in the desert morning. As the head archaeologist, Amy, made her way to the temple's makeshift entrance, she spotted a dark figure off in the distance. It looked like an african wolf, judging by the silhouette. It only stared at the commotion that was going on near the temple.

Turning her attention back to her work, she greeted some of the government officials that had the premises occupied like ants guarding their nest. One of them lead her inside the temple's grounds, while the other man stayed near the entrance, likely keeping an eye out for local looters who may have caught wind of the recent discovery.

As they entered the temple, the air around them felt cooler even though they were still at ground level. Goosebumps pricked Amy's skin, she always got excited at the beginning of digs, but this one felt a bit different. The thought left her mind as the guard accompanying her began talking about the site and what they've already found.

"It looks like this temple actually belonged to a small cult, given the inscriptions on some of the walls, they were most likely death-worshippers," The guard said in arabic. "Anubis seems to pop up a lot." He shined a flashlight on one of the more well kept walls. Depicted on it was a classic "weighing of the heart" scene. The other God, Thoth was missing from the scene, however.

"Curious," Amy said. Along another wall was another scene of what looked like a group of people submitting themselves to Anubis. He's holding the Sekhem, a scepter that symbolized authority., in his other hand was the flail and crook, which symbolizes dominion and royalty. There was also a fetish* located behind Anubis, all of these symbols also pretty common in the depiction of the god of the afterlife.

"We haven't been able to get to the lower level. We're not sure how stable the building is which is why you and your team is here," the government official carried on. He lead Amy to the side of the long room where it looked like a ramp would lead down into the other level, but it was filled with dirt.

"Perfect," she nodded. "We'll have to get the team together, but I think we're going to try and get some imagery in here to get a look at what's underneath." Ground penetrating radar is a common tool in archeology.

The man looked at her blankly. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

Taking the imagery itself took a good section of the day. And then reading the imagery to figure out what's going on underground took another chunk of the day. The group was gathered inside, now some power and tables have been moved inside. Lighting was set up so that no one tripped over anything or over each other. The team stared at the tiny screen. There was one part of the underground room that was baffling them.

"Look at how the waves are disrupted here, I wonder what it could be?" A junior archaeologist said.

"Could be a pedestal of sorts, it doesn't look like a sarcophagus," another answered.

"We'll just have to get down there and see, I suppose." Amy concluded. "We'll take it very slowly. We don't know how stable this place is, and we should create wooden braces as we work to prevent any kind of collapse." The others nodded. "It looks like we'll have some time to clear the ramp today, but as soon as we hit the lower level we'll have to hold off until we get wood. Good work everyone, let's keep it up."

The group took turns digging. There was only enough room for three people to dig at the entrance comfortably, and the others rolled the dirt and sand out of the temple with wheel barrows. Amy was correct about how much time it would take to clear out the ramp, and by the time they hit the lower level it was time to break for dinner.

As the senior archaeologist, Amy had her own tent which was a tad larger than the others. It included a desk as well as a cot and other minor necessities. She laid down for the night, but sleep didn't come easy, and she had dreams about the african wolves howling and surrounding her. She woke up before they came too close, not knowing if they were going to pounce on her or not. She stepped outside. It was still a bit dark, but the sun was supposed to rise in about thirty minutes or so.

In the distance she saw the melanistic african wolf again. It was staring in her direction. It's presence sent shivers down her spine and made her wary because of the dream she just had. Her logical side told her that there wasn't such things as omens, and that their excavation was going to go along swimmingly, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was afoot.

A voice sounded a few feet away from her. A coworker was stepping out of a tent. "Too excited to sleep any more, huh? Me too"

Amy chuckled. "Something like that." She turned to look back at the wolf again, but it was gone.

"Breakfast?"

"Sounds great."

It took them about another week before they got a good portion of the lower floor uncovered, not to mention cleaning up the inscriptions on the walls of the temple and documenting them with care. The further the team got into the bottom floor, the more detailed Amy's dream got. The pack of african wolves become one wolf, and then that wolf turns into Anubis. He speaks to her, surprisingly in her mother tongue, but she can never remember what he says when she wakes up. He doesn't appear threatening in the dream, only restless. Perhaps when the team fully uncovers the room, the dreams will explain themselves or cease altogether.

"Surely we must be close to the phenomena we saw on the ground radar?" One of the junior architects remarked.

"I agree," Amy nodded. "We may want to take it a bit slower now, might wanna switch tools as well."

The others agreed, and the rest of the day was spent slowly chipping away at the wall of dirt. It was one of the juniors that first uncovered something.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I've got something here!"

The others gathered around. "It'd completely black," another said.

Everyone was extremely motivated now that they can actually see something. Their work seemed to move along much faster after it. Once uncovered, the room revealed a ritualistic table with two Anubis statues on the opposite ends of it, and a humongous scale behind it.

"The cult must have done their own 'weighing of the heart' ritual in the form of sacrifices, or burials….or both," a colleague observed.

"Quite possibly," Amy said. "Amazing work everyone. It's getting pretty late, if you all want to grab some dinner, I'll take a few quick pictures and then we can continue first thing tomorrow."

Everyone gathered to shake hands and pat each others' backs before they headed back to their tents to cook dinner. Amy was soon left to her own devices and began clicking away with the photographs. She noticed that some smoke appeared in a photograph an obscured part of the picture of one of the statues. She furrowed her eyebrows at the small screen and then looked up at the statue itself. There wasn't any smoke.

"What are you doing in my Temple?" A strong voice boomed.

Amy spun around, her jaw dropped. Right in front of her stood Anubis himself. His head resembled the melanistic african wolf that she saw before, but his body was of a man's, yet also pitch black. His jewelry sparkled in the low light.

"Don't make me ask again," he warned. "I...my, uh, my team and I discovered this temple and we, uh, hoped to learn more about it's past." Amy sputtered.

The canid god looked somewhat amused and made his way around the ritual table. He running his clawed hand across the lip of it. "I'm sure it's quite obvious. I've had many a sacrifice offered to me here. Their souls have been weighed against the feather of truth. Many souls weighed heavy against truth." He turned to her with a smile, or at least what looked like one. "I wonder how your soul would measure?"

Amy fidgeted, her pulse boomed in her ears and her heart and stomach felt like they were in her throat. She felt like she should run, but she was frozen in place; her legs felt like they were made of lead.

Anubis huffed, "It's a shame, such a beauty like you, it's not your time yet." He placed a hand on Amy's cheek. "You're trembling." A pause. "What do they call you?"

"Amy."

"Amy," he said, rolling the name around on his tongue. He gazed into her eyes, but she avoided eye contact with him. He gave a chuckle, "I suppose you've never met a god before? Especially not as handsome as I?"

Amy was bewildered at how cheeky this beast was. "N-no," she answered. "Why did you decide to show yourself to a human, no less?"

Anubis stretched a bit. His muscles rippled under his skin, and the archaeologist couldn't help but admire his figure. "It's been too long since I've had some fun, and when someone barges into one of your temples, it's hard to ignore."

"O-oh," Amy felt her temperature rise and she became restless.

The god circled around her before returning to the table's side. "There won't be any sacrifices on this table any time soon, but perhaps we can make up our own little ritual, hm?" He eyed her over his shoulder.

The archaeologist couldn't believe her ears. "Are...you asking what I think you are?"

Anubis gave another chuckle and turned back to the woman. He placed a hand on her neck and the other on her waist before bending down to kiss her. "You can say no to a god, I promise I'll keep the disappointment to myself."

Absentmindedly, Amy's hands were already on Anubis's smooth chest. She pulled herself closer to him as he said the words 'no'. "I wouldn't dream of it," she said reaching up for another kiss.

A laugh echoed through the room and the god swung her around so that she was now sitting on the table. "Humans these days wear too many clothes," Anubis remarked while attempted to figure out how to undo the buttons on her shirt. Amy brushed his paws away and took over the duty herself. The god made his way to her neck, spreading kisses and nipping at it on occasion.

Amy's breath hitched as she felt his teeth brush against her skin. He groaned when he discovered she was wearing a piece of clothing under her shirt as well. He flipped it up with a claw, exposing her breasts to the cool air. Pawing at one, his tongue met the other breast and Amy let out a small whimper as she maneuvered her way out of the bra.

"Anubis?"

"Hm?" He answered, a bit distracted.

"I need up if you're to want my pants off," she whispered.

He immediately stepped back to allow her room. She quickly hopped off the table and kicked off her boots, pants, and the rest of her undergarments. She felt Anubis's eyes on her body, dying to touch her again. He assisted her back onto the table and never took his hands off her again. Anubis kissed her lips softly before moving down to her neck, then to her breasts. His hand journeyed to her thigh, and she opened her legs for him. His thumb met her clit and he began rubbing her in a circular motion. She shuddered with pleasure. A moment after, he lowered his muzzle down to join his hand. Amy's eyelids flutter as his tongue meets her folds. She becomes slick with wetness in no time.

"You're, uh, very talented, Anubis," she moans and he slips one of his fingers inside.

He lifted his head to reply. "It's a god's touch," he winked before continuing. He slipped another finger in, curling up and meeting Amy's sweet spot. His tongue raked across her slit. He slides his free hand up along her torso, grasping at her breast and pinched a nipple, earning a gasp from the woman.

Amy's hand met Anubis's head, gently wrapping around a soft ear, encouraging him to continue. She lets out a large moan when he gives her what she wants. She tenses and her walls begin to squeeze him, but he withdrawals. Amy whines in protest as her pleasure is ripped away from her.

"We can't let you have all the fun," he says with a whisper into her ear. A delightful chill runs down Amy's spine.

He removes his decorative skirt with a simple motion. "You see, all clothes should be this simple." Underneath is a fully erect member, and it greets the archaeologist without shame. She slips from the table once more and takes his dick in her hands, massaging it and meeting the tip with her lips. His lips part and his tongue rolls out his mouth, Anubis moans. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had the touch of a goddess as well."

Amy acknowledged him by looking up at him from her position and rolls her tongue over his head.

"Fuck," he breathes. He twitches in Amy's mouth, but she releases him with a clean 'pop'. The god growls before whisking her onto the table, him hovering on top of her. "You're a tease," he says with a lick of his lips.

"I'm only giving you a taste of your own medicine."

Anubis smirks as he allows himself to rub against Amy's entrance. She gasps. "Who's the tease now?"

"You are," she pants and wiggles underneath him. "Please." She places her palms on his back, trying to pull him closer, but he doesn't budge.

He ruts along her folds. "I want you to say it."

"Anubis," she whines. "I want to feel you inside me."

The god twitches again and presses himself inside slowly. Amy could feel him filling her up until his base met her flesh. He leans down, grabbing Amy's thigh and lifting it up as he begins to pump himself into her. A constant throb of pleasure came with every fluid movement of the canid's hips. His claws dig into her flesh and he licks her body all over as she moans into his ear. Anubis growls and huffs occasionally until she begins to tighten around his member. Amy dug her nails into his back, she was so close. He picks up his speed and becomes more primal in his movements. Neither of them could think in the last moments. She squeezes and convulses in an orgasm as his hips jerk suddenly, howling as he spills his cum inside her. Between pants, she kisses his neck and chest. He pulls out, hand reaching to pinch out the last of his climax, a few drops landing on her stomach. The god then moves to lap up the mess that they made.

"I don't think there are words that exist that could begin to describe that," Amy marveled.

"We could always invent one." He licked the side of his snout with his long tongue. "I've missed the feeling of a woman," Anubis moved a strand of Amy's hair away from her face. "Missed their soft skin," he kissed her belly. "Their sweet smells," he kissed her breast. "And most of all the noises they make as I pleasure them," he said kissing her lips. "I may just have to take you back with me."

Amy gasped. "I can ask you so many questions about human history! No one would believe me, but I'm ok with that."

Anubis looked unamused. "You get laid by The God of the Afterlife, get offered immortality, and all you care about is human history?" He shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her. His voice is teasing. "You humans are selfish."

"You're the one who wanted to indulge himself in a nice piece of human ass, may I remind you."

**Author's Note:**

> * A fetish is a ritualistic animal skin hung on a pole of sorts in ancient Egyptian art. I recommend googling "Fetish of Osiris" to get a good idea of the imagery.


End file.
